


Money makes the world go round

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bank Robbery, F/F, Girl Direction, Harry and Louis are the only girls, I switched the names so Harry is Harriet and Louis is Louise, Liam Payne - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Set in America, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bank heist, more tags added later, the others are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise and her gang are trying to rob a bank. Their new recruitment, Harriet, is something more than she expected.</p><p>or</p><p>Louise doesn't realise that she's the one for her. Maybe it's her shyness or the way she seems to be a bit flustered around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the worst title to name something but anyway...
> 
> Here I am after many months of being silent.
> 
> I have been writing like five stories at a time and when I get a lack of inspiration for one, I get more from another so I've been switching from each of them.
> 
> Anyway this is in like four parts and honestly I'm not sure if you'll like it or not. 
> 
> It's about a bank heist but it doesn't really focus on that but it focuses more on Harriet and Louise's relationship as time goes on.
> 
> (Also if you have a better book title then please tell me Lovies) 
> 
> Here goes nothing...

“Do you notice her yet?” Liam asked her.

“Not yet” she answered, looking around the hotel bar to see if she could find her. 

She had said that she would be sitting at the bar at 10:30, but it was 10:32. I know it doesn’t seem like she is terribly late but for a job like this, everyone should be on time, she thought.

Currently, they were waiting for a women by the name of ‘Harriet’. She was meant to be helping them with their ‘job’. She described herself as having long chocolate coloured hair that fell to her shoulders. She would be wearing a red dress with black heels and a diamond necklace to match.

I huffed as I fiddled with the fabric of my black dress and leant back into my chair.

“Just be patient Lou,” Niall said.

“Me? Patient? Those two words are never seen in a sentence together when they involve me, honey”

The boys; Liam, Zayn and Niall, were all wearing black tuxedos, sitting in individual seats with her. The chairs were comfortable, and they were sat in a circle of five chairs but only four were filled.

“Louise, is that her?”

She looked in the direction that he was staring in and she saw that it was her. She was approaching the bar and sat down in one of the bar stools. 

“Let me go talk to her,” Louise said as she slipped her gloves on.

“Good luck” Niall replied.

“Thank you.”

She got up from her seat, fixing her dress also showing off the slit of her dress, so she could show some leg. Louise stalked her way over to the bar, sliding onto the seat beside her.

“Why would a young woman like you be sitting all alone at a bar?”

“Maybe I’m waiting for someone to buy me a drink” she turned her head towards her with a smirk on her face. Her piercing green eyes stared into Louise's, and she only smiled right back.

“Would you like a drink?”

“I’ll have whatever I can get.”

“What I usually have is a Long Island Ice Tea, you can try it if you can handle it.”

“I can handle anything, even the hardest of tasks-” she held out her hand. “-Harriet.”

“Louise Tomlinson” she answered, shaking her hand. “Two Long Island Ice Teas please.”

The bartender nodded before going to mix the drinks.

“My partners-“ Louise tipped my head over to Liam, Niall and Zayn. “-They’re over there.”

“Are they good?” she asked as she turned her head to them.

“Yes they are, they have done a lot of good for me, they are trustworthy.”

“Thank you,” Louise said once the drinks were placed in front of us. “Let me introduce them to you.”

As soon as we got our drinks, she lost her smile when the bartender disappeared.

“You were late” Louise growled.

“You must give a woman time to get ready if you want them to work right” Harriet flicked some hair over her shoulder.

She looked at her, but she just smiled. Once they had arrived at their seating area, the boys all stood up for them, well her probably. 

“You’ve trained them well, most of the men I know wouldn’t even think of standing up.”

“As you know, this is Harriet.”

She held out her hand to them waiting for them to shake it, which they did.

“I think we should go up to my hotel room so we can talk more,” Louise said.

“Okay,” Harriet replied. 

They all moved through the crowd until they got to the discreet hallway that led to the rooms. She had booked them into three Penthouse Suites; Harriet and Louise together, Niall and Liam together and Zayn in his own room. 

We took the elevator to our floor and headed to my room. She quickly swiped her card and pushed the door, letting them all in. 

“Take a seat,” she said, gesturing to the bed, a sofa and a chair.

Harriet sat on the couch with Niall next to her. Zayn and Liam sat on the bed while Louise stood up. 

“You know why you’re here, right?” she asked looking directly at Harriet. 

“Yes, I know roughly what it is.”

“We can’t really talk a lot as there are ears everywhere but I’ve heard a lot about what you do or what you’ve done, and I think you’re good enough.”

“Good enough?” she raised one of her eyebrows as she crossed her legs over each other.

“I don’t know if I can trust you yet so we need to put you through a few tests.”

“Of course, like a job interview right.”

“You could call it that” she laughed along with the others.

Louise turned to the large window which led to a balcony outside. The view of Rome was beautiful, especially at night. The ancient city held a special aroma, unlike all the other cities.

“Will I be introduced to your crew?”

“You will get to know them if you passed the tests.” 

“Understood.”

“Your tests will start tomorrow so be ready, there are three rooms between us, you can choose who you want to sleep in the same room as or you can be by yourself.” 

“Can I stay with you? I’ll probably be more comfortable.”

“Alright,” Louise nodded before the others left the room. 

“Do you have your bags with you?”

“Yes, my colleagues are looking after it at the moment, I can get it now actually.”

Louise nod as she stands up, using her slightly large hands to smooth her dress down before moving to the door. 

“Hey wait, let me give you the key so I know it’s you who is coming into my room, try not to get distracted on the way down there” Louise smirked as she handed Harriet her key.

“Thanks but I think the only thing I can get distracted by is you,” Harriet said, and Louise laughed.

“Haven’t heard that before?” she said sarcastically. 

She grinned before closing the door.

Louise carefully slipped her gloves off and threw them onto the bed. She ran a hand through her chestnut hair, getting rid of a few knots. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she removed her heels before stalking over to her small suitcase. Unravelling it, Louise managed to take out her toiletries bag and a red lace nightie before heading into the bathroom. 

She was quick to have a shower, brush her teeth and push back her hair, then went back into the bedroom.

“Hey,” Louise said when she saw Harriet in the middle of getting changed. 

“Wha- oh hey” she blushed as she turned to look at her. 

“Bathroom’s free now,” she said, folding up her dress. 

“Thanks” Harriet muttered before hurrying into the bathroom. 

Their room had a King sized bed in the middle of it, and they would both have to be sharing, not that she minded. She slipped into the bed, managing to fall asleep quickly. 

 

 

“Okay, get up we’re leaving now.”  

“W-What?” Harriet asked as she stretched out her arms from underneath the bed covers. 

Her hair was sticking up in different positions, and she looked drained. 

“It’s your training day today, I want to see if you're the right person for our…’mission’” She hummed, her eyes beginning to droop as she hides her face under the covers. “You have fifteen minutes to be ready, and downstairs, I’ll see you down there.”

“WHAT?” Harriet said as she shot up in her seat, but Louise was already gone by then. “Shit, shit, shit” she murmured, stumbling out of bed and hurrying towards her suitcase. 

 

 

Louise smirked to herself as she brushed some of her hair away from in front of her eyes. Her black Oxford Brogues clicked along the ground as she walked down the corridor. She had fixed the collar of her black leather jacket before she ended up in the lobby of the hotel. The boys were already there, and she smiled. 

“Where’s Harriet?” Niall asked. 

“She’s started her test, she has fifteen minutes to get ready.” 

“Fifteen! we only had ten!” 

“I know, but your boys, and you have done this before, it’s her first time.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

“Where are we going first?” Liam asked. 

“Shooting range” -Liam raised an eyebrow- “she needs to know how to use a gun in case she is in trouble.” 

They nodded as she checked her watch. Seven minutes had passed. 

“Have you told her what it is we are doing? You don’t want to drag her into something like this if she isn’t ready.”

“I know that I gave her a brief job description of what she needs to do, by post so don’t worry.” 

Again, they nodded at her. 

Around five minutes later, Harriet was beside them, panting heavily and bent over. “I’m h-here.”

Louise just raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. “I sure did contradict what you said yesterday.”

 

 

“A shooting range?! Sorry but I don’t use guns.” 

“I need to know if you can defend yourself, I don’t want the guys feeling like they have to watch over you all the time.”

“I can defend myself without a gun” she exclaimed. 

“Just try it out so you can get this over with.” 

Harriet glared at her before storming into the building. 

A few minutes later and they were in one of the rooms. Liam was with them while the other two were waiting outside in their car.  

“I don’t want to do this” she muttered lowly. 

“I know, but you have to” Louise said as she handed her some goggles.

“I-” she glared at her, and Harriet sighed. “Fine” she growled. 

Harriet was standing sideways, facing Louise, as she angrily put her goggles on. She picked up a gun with one hand and raised it at the target. She glanced over quickly, lining up her shot, before shooting five times without looking. 

“Is that good enough?” she muttered as she slid the gun back onto the table. 

Louise looked over at the target, raising her eyebrows in surprise as she saw that she got a perfect ten five times. Harriet had probably gone back to the car because Louise couldn’t see her anymore. She shrugged before walking back outside. 

Seeing her angry was quite…hot, in Louise’ opinion. She wasn’t sure if Harriet swung that way, but there were episodes of shameless flirting when she first met her. 

Maybe she shouldn’t take it the wrong way, she was not used to a lot of attention, but she shouldn’t let it affect her. 

Harriet was in the car, and when she climbed into the passenger seat, she could see her staring out of the car window with a frown on her lips. Louise frowned herself before turning back to the front window. 

 

 

Back at the hotel, Niall, Harriet and Louise went back to her room. It was time for Harriet’s Third test.

She was supposedly a ‘professional’ hacker and Louise wanted to prove that. Niall was also good at hacking, and if she passed then, she would be working with him. Niall had set out a practice test on one of their laptops, and she had to decode it within a certain time. 

“For the first test you have five minutes to figure it out, second one fifteen and last one forty-five” Harriet only nodded as she opened up the laptop. “Three…Two…One…Start” 

She instantly began to work on the code, and she was quick with the first one, only taking three minutes to do it. The next one was harder of course, but it took her ten minutes to do. The last one was the most difficult as she had taken forty-four minutes and thirty seconds to complete. 

Harriet sighed as she relaxed into her chair. 

“Well done, you passed” Louis smiled.

“Thank you.”

“I would like to ask you questions now, see if I can trust you.” 

“Alright,” she said.

“Niall could you leave the room please” he nodded before leaving. 

Louise took a seat on the bed, crossing her legs as she looked at her with sharp eyes. 

“Where are you from?”

“England, Cheshire” 

“Really? I’m from Doncaster” 

Harriet smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth. “We were pretty close then.”

“Family?”

“A sister and my parents.”

Louise nodded. “Why did you want to do this job?” 

“I wanted to do something dangerous, see what it’s like on the other side of society. My life has been a bit boring so far, and I want to…spice it up a bit.”

“What got you into hacking?”

“I’ve been doing it since a young age, mainly because I was bored but I’ve done small jobs, haven’t got caught yet so that’s good” she grinned as she leant back in her chair. 

“You seem to have done well so far, not sure if I can trust you fully, yet.”

“I understand.”

Louise smiled before shifting on the bed. “I’ll be back,” she said then exited the room.

 

 

“Niall, I want you to do a background check on her.” 

He nodded, instantly getting to work on the computer. Ten minutes later and he found a few pieces of information. 

“She doesn’t have any social network profiles, but she is mentioned in a few people’s accounts.”

“Who is she connected to?”

“Only people called Anne, Gemma and Robin.”

“They must be her family.”

“Louise, it says that their surnames are Styles, what is hers?” 

“I don’t know hers, I’ll ask. Do you think she’s changed her name? To go undercover.” 

“We all have, so I guess so” Niall replied with a shrug. 

Louise hummed as she paced around the room. “Do you think she’s the right person for the job?” 

“I think so, she seems friendly, she definitely passed the test and could fit in well with all of us.”

“She’s good with a gun as well.” 

“That’s another plus.”

“But it’s only a month until this bank heist goes down and I’m a bit nervous Niall, I mean what if she sells us out?” 

“It’s a possibility, but I don’t think there’s anything to worry about, maybe threaten her so she knows not to.”

Louise laughed as she strutted to the door. “Hey, that’s not such a bad idea, I will.”

“Don’t go to harsh on her, though, you might frighten her to death” Niall joked. “I think she likes you, don’t want to scare her off.”

“Ha, I’ll try not to, and she doesn’t like me, Niall” 

“Louise, I’m worried, if you are this oblivious then you need to prepare yourself for next week.”

“Oh shut up” she scoffed, and Niall cackled. 

“Bye Lou”

“Bye Niall”

 

 

She pushed her way through the door as soon as she unlocked it. Harriet was nowhere to be seen, and she was wondering where she could be. 

“Harriet.”

Louise looked over to the window and saw it slightly ajar. The window shouldn’t be open, she thought as she picked up a gun from under her pillow. She hesitantly walked over to see Harriet sitting in one of balcony chairs. 

Harriet jumped as soon as she saw the gun in Louise’ hand pointed at her and immediately sat up in her chair. 

“I-I.” 

“Sorry, I saw the door open, and I thought there was an intruder,” she said as she sunk into one of the chairs. 

“S-Sorry, I should’ve been more careful.” 

“Harriet, I need to tell you something.”

“Okay,” she replied warily.

“If you sell us out to the police, you better wish you were dead because I will find you, no matter how much you hide.” 

Harriet’s eyes widened, and she blushed as she became more attentive. “I u-understand.”

“But don’t worry, you won’t do that right?” Louise smiled sweetly, looking almost sarcastic.

Harriet shook her head quickly as she looked back out over the city. The sun was setting in the Italian city of Rome, hiding behind the old buildings. 

She ruffled her short brown bob and turned to face the right, turning her head away from Harriet. 

“What’s your surname?” Louise asked. 

“I can’t tell you that.” 

“Is it Styles?” she said before turning to face Harriet, staring into her emerald green eyes.

She seemed to frown before nodding. “How did you know that?” 

“I got Niall to do a background check, don’t worry it’s nothing bad” she added quickly after Harriet’s eyes widened. 

“Oh.”

Silence washed over them again.

“Hey look, we’re both girls here, we need to stick together, take care of each other okay, have each other’s backs. I don’t want you feeling like you can’t talk to me because you can and I mean it, you don't have to feel like you're alone” Louise smiled at her before turning away. “I’m going to go to bed now, it was nice talking to you.”

“Goodnight” she blushed. 

“Also, tomorrow? we’re going to America, Florida more specifically, we’ll be moving a lot so get used to it” Harriet nodded. “See you in the morning.”

 

 

In the morning, she woke up with Harriet facing her. They had somehow managed to turn and face each other during their sleep. She gasped when she was met by her neck and some bits of her hair. Louise slowly moved away and sat up in the bed. She felt over her heated cheeks and sighed. 

Why was she blushing? She thought before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. 

She stretched her body, the top she was wearing riding up her body. 

Louise heard a gasp from behind her and turned to see Harriet’s eyes flicker to hers. A blush was covering her face, making her turn away quickly.

“Morning.”

“M-Morning Louise”

“Where you looking at my body?”

“W-What?” her rosy cheeks gave away her subtleness. “N-No I wasn't.”

“I know I’ve got a good body, you can stare at it all you like” Louise grinned at her, and Harriet giggled into her hand. “It’s a bit early, but we should go and get ready.”

Harriet nodded and yawned at the same time before pushing off the bed covers. “Okay.” 

Harriet’s voice was a bit higher than usual but she soon cleared her throat, and it was back to normal. 

“You’ve got lovely hair” Louise commented as she walked over to her suitcase.

“M-Me?”

“You are the only other person in the room” she replied sarcastically. 

“S-Sorry, thank you” she blushed. “I think my hair is a bit wild and unruly at the moment, m’not sure if I should cut it, though” 

“I think it looks nice, it’s very curly and wild in a nice way.”

“Thanks” she grinned. “I like your hair as well, it suits your face.”

“I hope it does” she laughed. “But thank you.”

“You’ve got nice e-eyes” Harriet blushed, and Louise smiled. 

“You just going to keep complimenting me?”

“I’ve got to get on your good side somehow.” 

She carried on smiling at her. “You’re doing okay so far” Louise sat in one of the chairs with a smirk on her face. “Why do you always seem so shy around me but slightly intimidating in front of the guys?”

“I-I don’t know a-actually” Harriet stuttered as she looked at her hands. 

“I mean it’s okay to be shy, but you’re only shy around me.”

“Sorry,” she replied, muttering something under her breath. 

“What was that?” 

“N-Nothing,” she said with wide eyes and jumped out of the covers. 

“Aww, you don’t want to tell me” Louise pouted and looked at her discerningly. Harriet only bit her lip. “Well dibs on the bathroom then,” she told her before striding into the empty room. 

 

 

“Everyone ready?” 

“Yeah” they all muttered. 

Their journey to the airport was around two hours long, and Liam would be driving them. Zayn sat in the passenger seat while Louise, Harriet and Niall sat in the back, in that order. They were all dressed in a disguise as they didn’t want people noticing them. For the two hours, Louise and Harriet spent time getting to know each other until they got to the airport. 

They were taking a private jet because they could, and it was a nine-hour flight. Their bags were already on the plane, and all they had to do was board the aircraft. 

Harriet chose to sit across from Louise, and the others decided to sit together. 

Throughout the flight, Louise was on her iPad and Harriet wanted to talk to her, but she was too scared to.

“You can speak to me if you want to,” Louise said while looking down at her tablet. 

“I-I’m alright, I thought you were b-busy.”

“Hey” -she looked up- “I’m never too busy to talk hun unless I look like I don’t want to” she smirked.

“I didn’t know” Harriet blushed. 

“So what’s on your mind hun?”

“I-Is this your plane?”

“Yeah, my father bought it for me a long time ago.”

“Your father?” 

“He’s a Tomlinson”

“W-Wait, do you mean Mark Tomlinson?”

“How d’you know?” Louise grinned. 

“I’ve heard of him, a long time ago, though, he’s a…banker?”

“Yes, a very rich one, ‘Tomlinson Bank’, have you heard of it?”

“What bank are we heisting again?”

“‘Tomlinson Bank’” Louise said before looking down at her tablet. 

“We’re robbing your father’s bank?!” she whispered hurriedly, and Louise shrugged. “Can I ask why?”

“Hmm…I don’t think I can tell you yet.”

Harriet sighed as she sank back into her chair. Louise could feel Harriet staring at her and smiled to herself. 

“I know this is a weird question but…are you a lesbian?” Louise looked up from her screen and stared at her with a cocked head. “Y-You don’t have to answer that. I’m a l-lesbian myself.”

“Good, because I am too, bisexual actually.”

Harriet frowned. “What do you mean by good?” 

“No reason” she smirked and her eyebrows furrowed. 

“You’re quite mysterious you know.”

“Me?”

“You are the only other person I’m talking to” Harriet smirked, and Louise laughed.

“I don’t try to be, it’s who I naturally am, I don’t want people knowing too much about me.”

“You’ve told me a bit right now.”

“Darlin’, you haven’t even scratched the surface yet.”

“See! you just proved my point, you’re mysterious.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I think it’s sexy,” Harriet said before realising what she had said and slapped a hand over her mouth.

Louise laughed out loud. “Thank you, hun, never knew you felt that way.”

“I just embarrassed myself in front of you.”

“I like it when you’re embarrassed, it’s sexy” she teased.

“Shut up.”

Louise grinned as Harriet blushed under her gaze. 

“Harriet, you look cute when you blush.”

Louise seemed to enjoy making Harriet blush as she grinned at her flushed face. 

“Thank you” she replied, keening under the attention. 

“Babe, it’s okay.”

“You look great all the time” Harriet grinned as she hid her face behind her hand.

“I have time to get ready before you wake up so you don’t see most of me, I look ugly.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

“It’s true.” 

“But I like the way you look, you’re gorgeous.”

“I like this shameless flirting of yours.”

“You flirt with me as well.”

“I do” Louise grinned. “And I like seeing your reactions to it, it’s cute.”

“I know you do.”

They spent a few hours of the trip talking, more like flirting with each other, until they touched down in Florida. 

Louise smiled as she felt the heat from the sun touch her tanned skin. “Home sweet home” she muttered.

“How long will we be here for?” Harriet asked Louise.

“For a day, then we’re going to South Carolina.”

“Oh, okay, why are we staying here?”

“We don’t want people getting suspicious of us so we’re going to be moving around a lot and I need to go and see…an old relative.”

Louise was glad Harriet didn’t question her as they made their way to an awaiting car parked just by the private jet. 

“Let’s go.”

They all fitted into a car with blackened windows and soon were setting off towards their new hotel. 

“Umm…Louise?” -Louise hummed- “Where are we staying?”

“Don’t worry, it’s somewhere nice, I like to travel in style” she said, and everyone else nodded. 

Their hotel was a hours drive from the airport. They arrived there with them all getting out, except for Louise.

“Louise, aren’t you coming?”

“I’ll be back soon, I’ve got to see someone.”

“Oh…alright”

“The boys will look after you, and I’ll be back in an hour.”

“Okay, see you later!” Harriet smiled, showing off her white and pearly teeth.

“Goodbye,” Louise said before the door was closed. 

She switched to the driver’s seat then set off for her chosen destination. 

 

 

“Mum?” Louise knocked on the door but found it already unlocked. “Angela?”

“Oh, so you’ve finally come back.”

“I didn’t come here for you, I came here for Father.”

“You’ve been gone for so long that I was starting to miss you” her mum pouted with a fake look of grievance on her face.

“Says the one who kicked me out?” Louise spat.

“Lou-”

“Don’t call me that!” 

Her mum sighed. “I don’t think you understand, I never meant to kick you out.”

“Yes, you did! I heard all of those conversations that you two had together, I know that you were the one who persuaded him to kick me out.”

“Are you sure? Because I recall that, you were such a bad child.” 

“I was a good kid, it was you who ruined me,” Louise said, trying to convince herself in the meantime.

“Well when you are someone like me, you can always change things.” 

“You monster, you purposefully destroyed my life.”

“Well with a rich father, you would’ve been fine.”

“You assumed he would help me. He never helped me. Neither of you had time for me, you left me to grow up on my own.” 

“We didn’t do it on purpose sweetie” she smiled widely as Louise growled low in her throat. 

“Yeah because you were ‘busy people’ that could never find time for me and where is my father now huh? Probably screwing another woman, he doesn’t care about you, he doesn’t care ab-” Louise winced when her mother slapped her.

“Don’t you dare speak to me like that young woman! You have no right.”

“I have every right to, now leave me alone, I don’t need to see you anymore.”

“Come here again, and I’ll be your worst nightmare.”

“Like you already aren’t?” 

Louise’s mother smirked. “Goodbye then.”

Louise scoffed. “Don’t expect me here soon.”

“I don’t, have a nice day.”

Her mother laughed when Louise didn’t reply.

 

 

“Louise!…umm, hey” Harriet blushed. “You’re back?”

“Yeah.”

“You took quite a long time, we were all a bit worried for you.” 

Louise smiled, trying to hide the light redness of her right cheek. “Are you sure it was all of you or was it just you?”

“N-No, it was all of us.” 

“I know you missed me the most,” Louise said as she squeezed Harriet’s cheek, making her cheeks become covered with a light pink. 

“Maybe.”

“So you do admit it?”

“I can neither confirm or deny it” Louise laughed as she turned away from her. “What happened to your cheek?” She froze in her spot, looking away from her. “Louise, what happened to your cheek?”

“I’m okay, it was cold.”

“In…Florida?” 

Louise sighed. “I was slapped.” 

“By who?!”

“No one important” Louise muttered.

“A-Are you okay?” Harriet said as she held her face in her hands. 

“I’m fine” Louise brushed her off before walking away. 

“Oh,” she sighed. 

“I’m fine, I promise.”

Harriet nodded before sitting on the bed. 

“Have you been to Florida before?” Harriet asked as she fell into one of the chairs. 

“Yeah, I used to live here.”

“That’s really cool!”

“Not with the family I had” Louise muttered, rolling her eyes.

“Oh?”

“M’not gonna tell you everything.”

“I-I don’t expect you too.” 

“What about you? Have you been here before?” Louise asked. 

“Not really, only once, for a holiday.”

“You’ve not actually experienced all of it then.” 

“No, not really” Harriet frowned. 

“Well, maybe I’ll take you for a proper trip, after all of this.”

“If we do it.”

“I know we can do it, Harriet, there is no need to doubt us.”

 “I don’t doubt us, I doubt whether or not we’ll get caught.”

“I thought that the first time we did a job like this” Louise said.

“You’ve done this before?”

“You think we would do something like this without experience, you have misjudged us, sweetheart.”

Harriet blushed. “No, you seem like…professionals”

“In the wrong business.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know if this is what the guys want to do, and after this, I told them that we’d be free, and they could live their lives, but I think I’ve ruined their lives.”

“I don’t think you have, I mean they chose to do this” Harriet replied.

“I know but…”

“But what? I can see that they trust you and they wouldn’t betray you. Hopefully, they wouldn’t betray you.”

“I don’t think they will.”

“You guys seem to have a strong bond, and I think that’s cute.”

“We’re not cute,” Louise said, rolling her eyes. 

“They may not be, but you are” Harriet replied, and Louise laughed.

“Thank you” It went quite for a while before Louise decided to get up. “I’m going to go to bed, I’ll see you in the morning if you aren’t going to sleep.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and somehow they had managed to end up with Harriet spooning Louise. Louise woke up a bit earlier than Harriet, freezing as soon as she felt arms around her. She didn’t remember sleeping with anyone yesterday and when she slowly turned around she soon realised it was Harriet holding her close. Louise gulped as she pulled away from Harriet and sat on the edge of the bed.

“L-Lou” Harriet whined, turning around under the bed covers. 

“Morning Harriet” 

“Hey” she yawned, stretching her arms out wide also revealing a small amount of her stomach. 

“You good?” Louise asked as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Harriet nodded, a few curls falling in front of her face whilst she moved to sit up. “You can sleep, we’ve still got another four hours”

“W-Why you up so early?” she pouted as she stared lazily at Louise.

“I like getting up early, it’s just a habit”

“It’s such an ungodly hour, the sun hasn’t even fully rose yet, come back to bed”

“No, no I’m fine, you go to sleep”

“I’ll only go to sleep if you sleep with me” Harriet said and fell back into the bed covers. 

Louise chuckled. “I’m alright, seriously”

“Please come and sleep with me?” she asked with wide eyes that looked almost watery.

Louise stared at her for a few seconds before her face broke out into a smile. “Okay then, if it will keep you quiet”

“Yay!” she cheered whilst Louise climbed into the bed.

“You’re such a child” she muttered. 

“I heard that”

“I know you did, you were supposed to”

Harriet giggled as she pulled Louise close to her body.

“I don’t often get close to people like this”

“Oh sorry” Harriet blushed as she let go of Louise.

“Didn’t say that I didn’t want to” Louise said as she turned around to face the edge of the bed. 

Louise smiled when Harriet didn’t say anything and let her hug her instead.

 

 

“Okay, you know the plan right” 

“Yes”

“Liam you’ll be going in two days to start your job” Louise said and he nodded.

They were all in Louise room and had already started getting ready to go to their next destination. A briefing of the plan was needed just so everyone knew what was happening.

“Everyone got it? Niall you’ll be with Harriet whilst Liam, Zayn and I will be together” They all nodded. “Okay, dismissed” 

They went to get their bags from their own rooms and were soon checking out and in their pickup car.

“Where are we going next?” Harriet asked as they climbed onto the plane. 

“South Carolina”

“Okay”

“You been before?” Louise questioned, slowly getting into her seat opposite Harriet.

“Not really, I’ve only really grown up in England”

“I can tell”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re accent is very distinct english”

“I could say the same about yours” Harriet smirked.

“True” Louise smiled. “Everyone used to fuss over my accent when I lived in America, it was fun but annoying”

“Did you meet the guys here?”

“No and I’m not telling you how yet” Louise said not going an further with the conversation. 

Harriet nodded, settling into her seat as the plane started to take off.

 

 

Louise sighed as they walked into their new hotel room. She took off her hat and sunglasses; setting them on the table beside her. 

“You okay Louise?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, I’m just thinking of the future”

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be fine, be positive” 

“I know and I’m trying to be positive but I’ve just got this nagging feeling about something”

“It should be alright, I don’t really know what to say about this” Harriet blushed as she moved to their bed. 

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s alright” Louise smiled at her. “Hey Harriet, I feel like getting a drink, do you want one?” 

“Uhh…yeah sure”

“Okay, let’s go” 

Twenty minutes later and they were at the bar, Louise and Harriet being the only ones going. 

“What you getting?”

“I don’t mind, I’ll have what you’re having, I’ll get a cocktail or something later”

“I was thinking of taking some shots”

“Sure!”

Louise asked the awaiting barman for some vodka shots and a few seconds later it was ready. “Thank you” she passed the other glass to Harriet. “Bottoms up!” 

The bar was dimly lit with quite a lot of people dotted around the room. They decided to stay by the bar instead of moving to the crowd. 

For the first hour, they spent it talking, the conversation getting more random as they went further into the night. They had moved from shots to cocktails and they had definitely loosened up by the end of the night. 

“Hey, I-I just need to go t-toilet” Louise laughed into Harriet’s ear. 

“Okay” she replied back with a lazy grin. 

Louise headed off towards the bathroom, immediately taking up one of the free stalls. She hummed quietly to herself as she did her business. She flushed, after three times of trying, and stumbled out of the bathroom. Louise washed her hands carefully and giggled to herself as she left the room.

As soon as she got out, her smile turned into a frown as she saw Harriet talking to another guy. Her face furrowed when Harriet walked out with him, disappearing out of the bar. She immediately sobered up, taking her place back in her seat. 

“Would you like another drink ma’m?” 

“No I’m good” she sighed.

Louise ran a hand through her hair and tried to remove it from her face.

“Hey, are you alright?” a guy asked.

“Sorry, I’m not in the mood today” Louise said as she got up from her stool.

She made her way out of the bar, slowly making her to her room. To say she was dejected was an understatement. She didn’t know why she felt so upset as it wasn’t something she should feel sad about. 

Louise managed to make her way to her room, without falling, and after a number of tries, she finally opened the door.

She collapsed onto the bed with a long huff. She didn’t feel to tired but she just wanted to go to sleep. 

Her shoes slid off of her feet as she lazily shuffled around on the bed. Louise slowly got rid of her clothing until she was left naked on her bed. She groaned as she rolled towards her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. Louise struggled to get changed but she had managed to and soon fell into bed. 

She didn’t realise it but there were tears coming down her face and she hurriedly wiped them off her face. She was happy that Harriet was there as she didn't want her to see the tears on her face.

Soon she fell asleep with the covers wrapped tightly around her body. 

 

 

Louise woke up with the sunlight shining in through the draping curtains. She had a massive headache and she didn’t want to get up, unfortunately she had to.

Harriet still wasn’t there and she felt slightly upset. Louise got up from her bed, groaning at the stinging pain in her head. 

Louise shuffled over to the window in her hotel room and stared out over the town. She winced at the beaming sun that was glaring down at her. She stayed there for around two minutes before she decided to get ready. 

She had a long shower, washed her hair and brushed her teeth before going back into the hotel room. She pretended not to care about Harriet missing but she sort of did and couldn’t get her out of her mind. Louise quickly got her clothes on before she decided to wait in one of her chairs. 

It was early in the morning, about another hour or so before anyone would wake up. Louise curled herself up into a ball, bringing her knees up to her chest. She was still marginally tired and felt herself falling asleep again.

Time seemed to pass and soon the door was creeping open; disturbing Louise from her slumber. She slowly turned her face to see Harriet slowly closing the door behind her. Harriet’s eyes widened once they made eye contact with Louise’s unblinking ones. They stared for a few seconds before Louise felt the need to turn away. She payed attention to the sun shining outside as she waited for Harriet to say something. 

“I-I’m sorry for d-disappearing-”

“I know, I saw” she replied coldly.

“O-Oh”

“Can you stop stuttering please? It’s really annoying” Louise huffed, rolling her eyes at her. 

Harriet gasped and didn’t say anything.

“Sorry” she muttered. 

Louise heard footsteps come closer to her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes Harriet, I am dandy” Louise replied sarcastically.

“Well I’m sorry for asking!” Harriet said before storming off towards the bathroom, slamming the door afterwards.

Louise felt marginally bad for what she had done but she had a right to. She was angry at her, but for what reason? She quickly dismissed the question before she got up, putting on some shoes, and headed to Liam’s room. 

She knocked quietly, incase he was sleeping, but was surprised when a tired looking Niall opened the door. 

“Hey Louise” he yawned. 

“Hi, are you busy?”

“Well I just woke up…but I’m not busy” 

“Oh, you sure?”

“Yup, come in” he smiled brightly, opening the door wider for her.

“Thank you” she muttered before sitting on his bed. 

There was a pause before Liam spoke up. “Hey, why aren’t you with Harriet?”

“I don’t really want to talk to her at the moment”

“What did she do?” Liam asked as he sat beside her in his boxers.

“She…didn’t really do anything to be honest”

“Then why are you angry at her?”

“I’m not angry…I don’t know what I am” Louise sighed. 

“I can’t really help you, if she didn’t do anything, I’m kind of on her side at the moment”

“I don’t know, I guess I am upset”

“Why?”

Louise looked up to stare into Liam’s soft brown eyes. “I think I was upset that she went off with someone else”

“Why?” he repeated.

“I’m not sure” she confessed. “I was annoyed for the rest of the night after that”

“Do you think that you were jealous?”

“I don’t get jealous often Liam” she retorted. 

“I know that, I’ve learnt from experience. Maybe you wanted it to be you that she was taking away with her and you got jealous when you saw her with someone else” 

“It could be a possibility” she said as she twiddled her fingers.

“Think about it”

“I don’t think I like her in that way but she is good looking” 

“Yeah, she does look very pretty” 

Louise glared at him. “Hey!”

“What?” Liam smirked. 

“Wait a second…you were trying to get a reaction out of me” Liam just smiled even wider and she huffed. “Sneaky” 

“I’m only helping”

“As usual, thanks Li, I’ll see you later, it was nice talking to you”

“Same, I’ll see you later Lou, be nice to her okay, she is a bit shy”

“I know” she sighed. “I’ll try”

“Good”

Louise quickly exited the room until she was back in her own hotel room. Harriet was standing in front of the window with a despondent look on her face. She immediately turned to look at her as soon as the door had opened, revealing Louise to her. Harriet’s eyes were red and her cheeks were marginally blotted with spots of red.

“H-Harriet? Are you okay?” Harriet instantly looked away and Louise felt bad without hesitation. “Harriet, I am sorry for what I said earlier on, I didn’t mean it” Louise started. She didn’t respond to her pleads and continued to look at the ground. “It was just a spur of the moment, I was annoyed and angry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you” Louise slowly approached her with worry etched onto her face. 

“Why were you angry?” Harriet asked, sniffling straight afterwards. 

“I-I” Louise didn’t know whether she should say it or not.

“If you were truly sorry, you would tell me why you were angry”

She sighed. “I was angry…at you, only because I was jealous”

“Jealous of what?” she questioned and Louise hesitated again. 

“I was annoyed that you went of with someone else”

“Why?”

She paused again. “Honestly? Because I wanted it to…I wanted it to be me” she whispered the last part but Harriet heard all of it. 

“W-What?” she replied with wide eyes. 

“Truth is…I think I like you but I don’t know and I’m sorry for saying that it was annoying when you stuttered, it’s not, it’s kinda cute” she smiled shyly. 

Harriet blushed as she sniffed again. “Thank you, I think…I think I like you too” Louise smiled at her before running over to give her a hug. “I didn’t know that you were the hugging type”

“Neither did I” she grinned. “I’m sorry”

“It’s fine”

“But it’s not though, I shouldn’t say things like that, unless I’m really angry at you then yeah”

Harriet giggled. “Okay then”

“It’s only been a week and already you're having an affect on me”

“It’s what I do” Harriet smiled when Louise grinned at her. “You’re really small against me”

“Hey!” Louise said and slapped the back of her head.

“What was that for?” she whined.

“If there is one thing you should know about me, it is that you never call me short otherwise there will be consequences” she said, trying to be stern.

“Sorry shortie” 

Another slap was heard. 

 

 

Their time in South Carolina was almost up, they needed to move now and fast.  

“Come on, let’s go”

Apart from spending a lot of time in their hotel rooms, they did go out together on occasion. Liam would be heading to New York whilst the others would be staying with Louise and going to Maryland.

Louise’ gut feeling came back to her again and it kept nagging her in the back of her mind. Like Harriet said, she chose to ignore it and carried on with their mission.  

Louise and Harriet still had a bit of tension between them and everyone on the plane could tell but chose not to bring it up. 

It was only a few days until the bank heist, and she couldn’t wait but she was still nervous. It was risky even it wasn’t her robbing her own fathers bank. The plan was already starting. 

Liam would be working there as a security guard until they would go in. She had managed to persuade her father to let him have the job and she ended up getting the old guard fired. They needed someone on the inside and Liam was their best bet. 

“Louise, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”

“You sure?”

Louise turned to look at her. “I’m fine Haz” 

She saw Harriet’s eyebrow raise but was glad she didn’t say anything. “Don’t worry Lou, by the end of this you’ll be richer” 

“But it’s not just about that though”

“I know Louise, but it’ll be fine”

“I’m not sure” she sighed.

“It’ll be okay, I promise” 

Louise nodded but still didn't say anything as she stared out of the plane window.

 

 

There was only a week to go now and there was a certain nervousness hanging over the group. Louise was trying not to get too distracted by it but it was starting to consume her too. They had never done anything this big before but they knew that they had the skills to pull it off. 

Louise sighed as she flung her suitcase down on the floor. Harriet came in shuffling behind her, laying her suitcase down beside the bed. 

“I think I’m gonna take an early one, I just feel really drained”

“Oh, s-sure” Harriet smiled. 

“You going as well?” 

“No, I might stay up for a bit longer” 

“Alright” Louise smiled as she took some clothes out of her suitcase. 

“I need to use the bathroom” Harriet squeaked before rushing into the room.

Louis frowned but shrugged whilst she slowly undressed herself. She unzipped her boots, slid off her skinny black jeans, then her leather jacket and black top until she was left in her underwear. 

She searched around for some pyjamas but was interrupted when she heard a gasp from the other side of the room. Louise turned her head to see Harriet with a massive blush on her face and her eyes were cast down to the floor. Louise smirked as she slowly walked over to Harriet, who's eyes diverted away form her. 

Her smirk soon turned into a grin as Harriet’s eyes flickered up to look into hers. Harriet blushed again as her eyes raked over Louise’s body. Even though she was small, her body made up for it. She had perfect curves in Harriet’s eyes and a beautiful figure. 

Louise batted her eyelashes up at Harriet as she stepped a tiny bit closer, her hand coming up to rest on Harriet’s shoulder. Her finger slipped under the material of her shirt and she rubbed her thumb over the dip of her shoulder. She felt the strap of Harriet’s bra and lightly stroked a hand over it whilst pulling it down. 

“L-Louise” she breathed out. 

“Shh” she whispered before she slid her hand up to Harriet’s cheek. 

Harriet’s eyes widened as she stared into Louise’s eyes and soon they were both leaning into each other. Louise’s grin soon relaxed as she kissed her softly. Harriet kissed her back instantly, an arm slipping around Louise’s small waist. Her strawberry scent seemed to fill her nose as she inhaled deeply. Harriet pulled her slightly closer and pushed her tongue into Louise’s warm mouth. 

Louise moaned as she slid her arms around Harriet’s neck. She was being pushed back slowly by Harriet until her knees knocked against the edge of the bed. Louise fell back onto the bed before Harriet climbed over her. Her palms were placed beside Louise’s head as she hovered over her, her green eyes staring down at her body. Their mouths crashed together, a messy kiss exchanged between them, hard and bruising as their teeth brushed over each other. 

Louise felt Harriet’s hands run up her body until they reached the bottom of her bra. Her smile soon turned into a moan when Harriet rutted against her. 

It wasn't until Louise ran a hand under Harriet’s shirt, they were stopped abruptly by her. 

“W-What’s wrong?” Louise commented. 

“I-I don’t think we should d-do this…just yet”

“What are you saying?” she frowned. 

“T-That we shouldn't take it so far yet”

“So you can have sex with someone you just met but not anything with me”

“No! I didn't know the person that well, so it was okay”

“It was okay?” Louise’s face contorted into slight anger.

“Ugh, that came out wrong”

“Of course it did” she scoffed.

“What I mean is, I don't want things to be awkward between us and since I’ll probably never see the guy again in my life, it was alright” Harriet pleaded.

“That sounds a little better” 

“I don’t want you to feel bad just because we haven't done anything, it’s for the best” 

“Okay then” Louise shrugged before shuffling out from underneath her. 

Harriet climbed on top of the bed, settling herself on her calf muscles. Louise clambered up the bedcovers until she got to the pillows of the bed. She froze when Harriet spoke to her.

“H-Hey, could I kiss you again? I really liked it” she asked shyly. 

Louise’s stare obviously made her a bit uncomfortable but it was erased when she smiled widely at her.

“Sure”

Harriet sprung up off of her calves until she ended up right in front of Louise again. 

“Well someone’s a bit eager” Louise smiled at her as she turned a rosy red and a few curls fell in front of her face. 

Her curious eyes flickered down to Louise’s lips and back up again until she found herself kissing her again. Harriet’s soft lips moulded with hers and she sighed into her mouth as they moved slowly with each other. 

“We should probably go to bed now, get a bit’a sleep for tomorrow” Louise muttered and Harriet nodded, still a bit dazed from the kiss.

They both managed to go to sleep thirty minutes later with Harriet tucked under Louise’s arms.

 

 

Harriet woke up early in the morning but she was alone. She rolled around onto her stomach, groaning into a pillow.

“You’re obviously not a morning person” she heard a voice say. 

In her surprise, she jumped and bumped her head against the headboard. 

“Ow!” she winced and heard a gasp. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!” 

“It’s fine” Harriet muttered as she rubbed her head.

She turned around to face Louise, who was sitting in a chair and was already dressed. 

“You’re dressed?” 

Louise nodded. “I like to wake up early, I don't like to waste time in the morning”

“Did you always wake up early?” 

Louise’s face contorted into anger for a minute second before she had a neutral expression on her face. “I guess” 

“Oh” Harriet paused. “Are we doing anything today?”

“No. Unless you wanted to have a briefing again”

Harriet pulled her hair into a messy bun, some of the curls already falling out of the band. “Sure”

 

 

They were in the middle of a briefing when there was a rushed knock on the door. Louise recognised it as their ‘special’ knock and soon opened it to find Niall, who looked particularly distressed. 

“What? What is it Niall?!”

“Zayn’s gone!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you see the #SayNoToHYDRACap tag yesterday??
> 
> If Cap was part of HYDRA, I would die.
> 
> Anyway here you go!!!
> 
> (Bank Heist has arrived!!)

“Zayn’s gone!”

“What do you mean Zayn’s gone?” Louise questioned. “Where’d he go?”

“I thought you knew?!”

“He was staying by himself isn’t it” Niall nodded. “So why would he leave without telling us?”

“I don’t know but I knocked on his door and when he didn’t open up, I entered to find he wasn't there” 

“Fuck” Louise swore.

Only a few seconds later were police sirens heard and the noise seemed to stop outside of the hotel. 

“We need to leave” she whispered.

“What?! Why?!” Harriet interjected. 

“The police are here and if they find us, whether they are here for us or not, then we need to leave”

Harriet opened her mouth but it soon closed when she had nothing to say.

“Niall get your things, we need to go now!” 

Niall nodded before instantly running back to where he came from.

“Louise, calm down” Harriet pleaded as she saw her running around frantically. She had dragged an armchair over to under a spot in the ceiling before freezing at her words.

“Calm…down” Louise growled. “There is probably a whole police force out there and you're telling me to calm down!” She slowly began to take angry steps over to Harriet. “We could end up in prison if they catch us! They might let you go as you haven't done anything, but us! We are the ones who will get caught and ridiculed by them. So calm down! I don't think so” Louise retorted.

She let out a frustrated sigh, a ‘sorry’ leaving her mouth once she saw Harriet’s scared eyes..

By this time Niall had come in and he locked the door behind himself.

Louise searched around her suitcase for a suitable gun she could bring with her before they escaped. Harriet watched in awe as the two of them moved around the room. Niall had climbed up on the chair, feeling along the ceiling for a loose part. 

“Niall, you got your laptops?”

“Yeah”

“Harriet?”

She hummed as she showed her the bag. 

By this time, Niall had pushed apart two loose boards, opening them until it revealed a passageway. He helped Harriet up first before letting her climb through the hole. Niall pushed her up, helping her into the small space. Niall followed after when seeing Louise still looking for something.  

“Louise quickly!”

“I’m coming!” she muttered. 

After a few seconds, she grabbed what she needed and ran over to the chair. Louise hurriedly leapt onto the chair’s arm and handed her bag to Niall. 

“Shit” Louise muttered when she heard hurried footsteps down the hall. 

“Come on Louise! Grab my arm” Harriet whispered.

Louise jumped up, knocking the chair over in the process and managed to grab onto Harriet’s arm, her other on latching onto Liam’s.

“Quickly!” Liam exclaimed once there was a loud pounding on the door. 

She was heaved up into the hole after a few tries and then the hole was sealed just as the police filed into the room.

They remained silent as they heard the shouts from underneath them. It was dark so no one could see each other. They knew not to move until it was completely silent. 

There was a bit of commotion under them and they could hear voices that echoed through the boards. They stayed silent as ever as they listened to the voices downstairs. 

“They’re not in either of the rooms they're meant to be staying somewhere else or they've left sir” Louise heard someone below them say. Their voice was slightly muffled but she could still decipher their words. 

“He must have lied to us, bring him in” what seemed like the head officer replied.

“Yes Sir” the guy said, seeming to have left the room.

Louise took in a deep breath as she heard two people enter the room. They were having a quiet conversation before their voices became louder. 

“Are you sure that this was the room they were staying in?”

“Yes” 

Louise seemed to recognise part of the voice and paid more attention to them. 

“You better not have been lying to us otherwise there will be big consequences”

“I’m not, they must have disappeared or escaped”

“Well how did you find out about them?” 

There was a slight pause before he answered again. His voice was quiet, so they couldn't hear anything.

“Is there anything more you want to tell us?” the head asked.

“No”

“Thank you for your help, you can go now Zayn”

Louise gasped quietly along with the others as she heard Zayn’s name being called. Who could he? She was angry to say the least. Many thoughts rushed through her head as she contemplated their current situation. The best thing for them to do at the moment was to stay undercover.

 

 

“How could he do this to us?” Louise said.

She was pacing heavily around another hotel room, her heels plodding along the carpeted floor. Louise was holding a gun in her hand as Niall and Harriet watched her from the bed.

“It’s okay Louise”

Niall shook his head just as Louise sharply looked at her. “How is this okay?! We were almost sent to prison. The police are on our tails and soon they'll be on our backs watching our every move from now on!” 

“Sorry” she blushed looking down at her hands. 

“Don’t give me that look” Louise scoffed.

“What look?” she squeaked.

“Ugh, you look clueless and cute at the same time whilst I’m trying to be angry”

“Oh” Harriet grinned with a blush.

Niall just sat in the corner smirking at the two of them. 

“We need to kill him. We have to before he says anything else to the Police” Louise whispered.

“Who’s gonna do it?” Niall asked.

“I have to do it don't I” Niall nodded. “I’m gonna need you to go and find out where he is?”

“Okay”

“Thank you”

 

 

“Hey, umm…Louise? We found him”

Harriet peeked her head around the door of their room. She saw Louise leaning against some french doors with a cigarette in between her fingers. She had a silk dressing gown over her body, obviously looking like she just had a shower. Louise was staring out at the sunset and the sun light was hitting her face perfectly, casting a beautiful shadow over her face. Harriet took the time to admire her as she turned to face her.

“Thank you” she smiled after blowing out some smoke from her mouth. There was a quiet pause before she spoke again. “I’m sorry for being angry at you Haz”

“It’s okay, I understand. I guess I don't know you well enough yet”

“Don’t worry, you will get to know me after a while. Just not yet”

“Sure” Harriet smirked. 

Louise grinned back at her, blowing out one last smoke before crushing it in a pot.

“I need to go. I’ve got something to do” Harriet nodded as Louise patted her shoulder. “See ya soon babe”

“Bye” Harriet blushed. 

 

 

Louise was sitting in an armchair in Zayn’s temporary apartment. Her legs were crossed and an arm was resting on each manchette. She loosely held a 42 magnum in her right gloved hand. She heard the sound of a door unlocking and someone entering the quiet apartment. Zayn, who was oblivious to Louise sitting there, entered the room. Her piercing blue eyes glared at him as he walked inside. 

“Have you ever been betrayed before Zayn?”

Zayn jumped as he flicked on the switch to reveal her. “L-Louise?!”

“Have you Zayn?”

“N-No, I-”

“It hurts you know” she said as she twirled the gun around in her hand, making Zayn suddenly aware of the object.

“Louise I’m so-”

“I don’t want to hear any of your bullshit Zayn” Louise scoffed before sighing loudly. "Frankly, I'm tired of it"

“I didn’t mean for this to happen!”

“So what did you want to happen Zayn? Why did you call the police on us?” Louise spat.

“I knew you would be able to escape from them”

“And what if we didn't, huh? What would have happened then?” Zayn seemed to struggle for any words to say as Louise stood up from her chair, slowly walking towards him. “As I thought, you were only thinking about yourself”

“Louise, I’m really sorry!”

“Why did you tell on us Zayn? Did you really think I wasn't going to find out in the end?”

“I wanted to leave, this wasn't what I wanted to do”

“Then why didn't you tell me Zayn?! I would have found a way to get you out. Talk to us!”

“I’m sorry Louise, please forgive me” Zayn pleaded.

“How can I forgive you? I don’t want to hear any of your pity cries now Zayn. It’s too late”

“I’m sorry”

“Do you even know what you’ve done? You’ve probably jeopardised our whole mission now all thanks to you”

“I guess you're here to kill me then”

“You know me so well” Zayn inhaled a deep breath as he saw the gun in her hand being pointed straight towards him. “Any last words?” 

He shook his head whilst surrendering his hands above him.

“I hope you enjoy hell”

“I’ll see you there”

“See this is why we would have been great friends”

Louise smiled before pulling the trigger. The shot was muffled by the suppressor attached to the end. Zayn fell to the ground as soon as the bullet pierced his heart. A whimper left her mouth when Zayn fell. The gun slipped out of her hand with a quiet bang as it hit the carpeted floor. She instantly fell to the ground beside Zayn and placed a hand over his chest. His blood was seeping down onto the floor and had soaked part of his shirt. She knew the crimson red blood would haunt her but for now she would rather leave it. 

 

 

Louise carefully slipped in through the hotel door and closed it quietly behind her. Harriet was asleep on the bed with the covers wrapped tightly around her. She quickly rid herself of her clothes, leaving her in just her undergarments. She quietly creeped under the covers to saddle up beside Harriet.

“L-Louise? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me” 

Harriet sighed as she stretched out her body. “You’re back”

Louise hummed. “D’ya miss me?”

“I kinda did” Harriet muttered as she rolled over to face Louise. “Did you miss me?”

She laughed quietly but her breath hitched as soon as Harriet opened her emerald green eyes to stare at Louise.

“Yeah, course I did”

Harriet smiled shyly before speaking again. “Are you okay?”

“I-I…Yeah. I’m alright”

“As long as you're sure”

“I am sure Haz” she grinned weakly.

“If you ever need to talk you know I’m here for you. You don't have to feel like you have to te- Oh Louise! Are you okay?!” Harriet gasped as soon as she saw a tear slip down Louise’s face. “Babe, Lou, you’ll be okay”

She sniffled as Harriet hugged her tightly into her body. She wiped her tears away gently and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

“This is the last time you’ll s-see me cry” Louise giggled wetly. 

“I don’t doubt it Lou” she smiled.

“I’m sorry for crying like this” 

“It’s okay baby, everyone cries sometimes”

Louise sighed shakily before looking up at Harriet. “Thank you”

“No problem, I’m only trying to help”

Harriet’s eyes flickered down to her lips then back up the her shining blue orbs. Louise smiled before realising that she was leaning into Harriet. Their lips slotted together as soon as they were close to each other. Louise’s once unhappy thoughts were soon lost when their lips met. Harriet’s lips were soft and made her feel comfortable again. 

Louise sighed before pulling their lips apart with a blush.

“W-We should go to bed” Harriet mumbled.

Louise chuckled quietly as she hugged Harriet tighter. “G’night”

“Goodnight Lou”

 

 

They were waiting for some clothes to be sent to them. The police had probably taken some of their things to investigate it and wouldn’t have found much as they made sure to get rid of any paper evidence of their plan.

Right now, they were in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They decided to stay close to the outskirts of the city as they didn't want cameras tracking their movement. Things were a bit slow as they had moved the date forward but they didn't mind, it meant more time to be prepared. 

“Hey Harriet, did you wanna go out?”

“What, just us?”

“Of course it will be just us” Louise scoffed.

“Will Niall be okay by himself?”

“Niall can definitely handle himself if anything happens” Louise smiled. “What’s with all the questions curly? You don't wanna go out with me?”

“No!” she cleared her throat. “I mean no. I do want to go out with you, it’ll be fun”

“Nice save” Louise smirked before pulling Harriet towards the door. 

Harriet winced as soon as the cold air hit her body. A strong gust of cold wind managed to make her shiver but it didn't seem to affect Louise. She wondered how she was able to resist the cold even when she was wearing less than her. 

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Yes, very much, but I’m just not showing it”

“Oh” she paused. “H-Hey. Is this…a date?”

Harriet frowned when Louise didn't answer for a minute and instead pulled her coat tighter around her body. 

“If you want it to be a date, then yes, it is a date”

“Good. Nice. That’s great!”

“Have you been on a date before?” 

“No, not for about three months but it was terrible”

“I won’t pry but this will be the best date you have ever been on in your life”

“That’s quite a hard challenge to live up to as I’ve been on quite a few good dates but I believe your promise”

“Don’t worry about that Styles. I’ll keep my promise”

 

 

Their first stop was a small cafe near Philadelphia’s Magic Gardens. Louise ordered them a tea, for her, and a cappuccino, for Harriet. They didn't get any food as they would eat later. The conversation never stopped flowing between them and they hadn't realised how long they had spent in there until an old lady decided to kick them out.

Next was the Benjamin Franklin Parkway. They walked down the long pathway spotting many different food places. They eventually decided to for a burrito, one to share as they weren't too hungry for one each. (Also Louise wanted to share one with her).

“Did you want to throw a coin in there?”

“Why?” Harriet questioned as they approached Swann Fountain.

“You know for good luck”

“Hmm…If you say so” she replied before digging for some change in her pocket.

“Here” Louise grinned, handing her a cent and pressing it into her palm.

“Thanks” she blushed.

Louise smiled as Harriet threw in the cent with her eyes closed. As soon as she heard the splash of the coin, she grinned and opened her eyes which seemed to sparkle in the night. 

“Don’t you want to do it?” Harriet smiled.

“No, you’re enough of a good luck charm for me”

She blushed as Louise smirked at her.

“Hey, let’s go back. Is there anything you want to do before we go?” Louise asked. 

“Umm…Maybe a kiss?” 

She laughed. “Sure thing Haz” 

Harriet bit her lip nervously as she was pulled closer to Louise. She slowly slid their lips together in the hope that she felt something just as much as she did. Her plump lips met Louise’ slightly thinner lips and she sighed intently. She felt a bit hesitant but when Louise slid her tongue into her mouth she immediately came into action. She felt a hand slide over her waist as they got closer and she was only hoping that Louise could smell the strawberry scent of her hair. She laughed quietly as she pulled away and Louise was left with a smirk on her face. 

“You’re a good kisser Princess” 

“Thank you” she blushed.

“Let’s go back, we’ve been out for a while” Harriet nodded as they turned back down the long walkway. “Your hair smells nice by the way”

“Thank you” she said, blushing even harder this time. “I washed it yesterday”

“I like it” 

They managed to get back to their hotel room in half an hour. Louise had taken to holding Harriet’s hand halfway through their journey and she ended up internally freaking out inside. Maybe she was starting to develop feelings for Louise but she knew that it was best not to. Louise probably wasn’t looking for anything at the moment and Harriet didn’t know if what they had at the moment was anything but they would just have to wait and see. 

 

 

They had their flight to New York now and again Harriet was sitting beside Louise. 

“Now that I think about it, I’m kinda nervous too”

“Really?” Louise frowned.

“Yeah, what if I mess up?” 

“You won’t” 

“I could not be able to get all the security cameras off or I could forget to do something and then you’ll get into trouble. I don’t want that” Harriet sighed.

“If something does go wrong, we’ll be able to get out of it” 

“Okay”

“I know this is your first time with us, but it will be your last, you don’t have to worry about anything after this. The world is your oyster” 

Harriet laughed quietly. “Thank you, for being so nice to me”

“It’s alright, I don’t want my mates to feel uncomfortable working with me, well I do want you to be a little bit scared of me” 

Harriet chuckled as she lowered her gaze to her lap. It was silent for a while, Louise chose to look outside the window whilst Harriet stared at the interior of the plane.

“Harriet?” 

“Yeah?”

“Want to know why I’m actually doing this?” Louise asked.

“Ummm. Sure?”

“So my Dad and I never really had a good relationship, he was never really there for me and it wasn’t that fun of course. He’s been too concentrated on his business he probably doesn’t know who I am or what I like? Maybe even what I look like as he hasn’t seen me for a while. Now he’s trying to start being nice to me like he can actually get back all the years he lost but he can’t, he should’ve been there”

“I’m sorry Louise”

“There’s no need for you to say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong”

“I sort of understand you, my Dad wasn’t really there at all. It was only my Mum, my sister and I”

“Oh?”

“I never really got to see him, he was gone before I was born” Harriet sighed. “I don’t mind really, I liked it kinda, they were nice to me even though it was hard” 

“I guess we both share something then” Louise said. 

“What?”

“Having shitty fathers” Harriet laughed, her head thrown back as her bright teeth showed behind her ruby lips. “This is just revenge really”

“Hmm…thank you for enlightening me” she smiled.

“No problem”

 

 

Louise sighed as she pulled on her black leather jumpsuit. It was the day they were going to do their bank heist and Louise made checked and double checked that everything was ready. 

“Louise, you okay? You look stressed” Harriet asked with a tentative smile. 

“I’m sort of stressed, just a little bit” 

“It’ll all go to plan Lou, it’s fine”

“I’m gonna need you to call me Lou a lot, it relaxes me” Louise sighed.

“Okay” Harriet replied with an even wider smile.

Louise shakily picked up a gun and managed to hide it discretely in her inside pocket. 

“Hey” Louise instantly looked into Harriet’s eyes as she held her small hands in her slightly larger ones. “It’s alright”

“Thanks, I know” 

“Can I g-give you a kiss?” Harriet asked. 

“I haven’t had one for a while Styles” she smirked. 

Harriet blushed before her lips were held captive by Louise’s. It was deep but it was a simple kiss, one that still made them both a bit weak at the knees.

A knock on the door broke them apart as they both turned their heads towards the door. Louise slowly walked over and peeked through the peephole in the door, smiling when she saw it was Niall. 

“Hey” she said before quickly shutting the door after letting him in.

“Hi, you ready to go? Car’s outside”

Louise nodded at Niall and Harriet did as well whilst she grabbed some bags they needed. It was close to seven at night and they had to move soon before the bank closed at ten. 

“Let’s go” 

 

 

They had arrived the bank, twenty minutes later and Louise was already in her focusing mode. She knew where Liam would meet her and she hoped that it would all go to plan. 

“Remember Louise. You only have fifteen minutes to act before the system is rebooted and they will detect us” 

“Yeah, I’ll remember, I’ll be back sooner than you thought” 

“Good, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you”

“Aww, you care about me” Louise joked. 

“Yes I do, don’t kill anyone unless you have to, and don’t get yourself killed”

“I won’t mum”

“Hey!” Harriet whined. 

Louise smirked before hugging Niall and Harriet. She climbed out of the van with her disguise perfectly hiding who she was. In the thirty minutes it took to get there she had already changed who she looked like and she looked almost unrecognisable to Harriet. 

She turned on her earpiece so that the group could here her, except for Liam. 

“Hello, can you hear me?” Louise asked and waited for a response.

“Hey Louise, I can hear you” Harriet said.

“Me too” Niall added. 

She could hear the discrete sound of them setting up in the background and she quietly walked behind the people in the crowded streets. They had chosen the perfect time as the Thanksgiving Parade was happening and not many people should be working in the bank. 

“Okay, you know where the bank is right?” Harriet asked.

“Yeah, you don’t think my Dad tries to get me down there. I practically know the place off by heart.” Louise scoffed. 

Harriet laughed through her earpiece and it made her smile. She walked through the streets and moved through the crowd of people on the streets. She managed to go undetected as she made her way towards the entrance of the bank. 

“I’m at the bank now” Louise said as she stared at the large words of ‘Tomlinson Bank’.

“Is Liam there?”

“Can’t see him yet”

“Wait, I can see him on the tracker. He just went online and he’s just coming up to the floor right now”

“Thanks babe”

Louise quietly walked unnoticed towards a set of sofas in the middle of the large ground floor. She rested against some cream cushions whilst she waited for Liam. She ran a hand through her long blonde curly hair, a wig she managed to put on in the van.

“Amelia” Louise turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hello”

“I’m Joseph. I’ll be escorting you today”

“Thank you”

“If you’d just follow me to the elevator please”

Louise nodded as she was given a tag and a pass that gave her access to everything. Joseph, a.k.a Liam helped her and kept a hand on the curve of her back. 

“Nearly everyone has gone, most are watching the parade. There are a few people that are still here but I’ve made sure they don’t go down or near us” Liam whispered when they arrived at the elevator and waited for one to come down.

“Okay. That’s good. I-”

“-Do I know you?” 

Louise gasped when she heard her father’s voice from beside her and she froze when she realised he was talking to her. 

“I don’t think so” she replied and smiled through gritted teeth.

“You look like my daughter”

“Do you think so?”

“You’re the same height and have a similar face structure”

“Well, I bet she is a pretty woman”

“Yeah she is. She’s a nice girl”

Louise managed to keep a smile on her face throughout the whole conversation, even though she felt like she wanted to punch him in the face sometimes. At least he still spoke well of her behind her back. 

“It was nice meeting you Sir but I have to go”

“Are you not staying for the parade?”

“As much as I would like to, I have a meeting to go to so I won’t be able to”

“Oh, well have a nice day”

“You too” she grinned as she headed into an elevator with Liam behind her.

“Louise, you know not to engage with anyone when we do something like this” he whispered quietly.

“Who were you just talking to Louise?” Harriet asked.

“My Dad” she replied.

“What?! Why?!” 

“It’ll be alright Sweetcheeks, nothing bad’s gonna happen”

Louise heard her sigh through the earpiece. “Alright, tell me when you need the cameras turned off”

“Okay hun, need them off in a minute”

“Give me a countdown” 

“Almost by the basement, we need them off in three, two, one”

“They’re off. You have fifteen minutes Louise. Please be careful” Harriet whispered and she could hear the worry in her voice.

“I’m always careful, I’ll be back at the van in no time. Don’t worry”

“Alright” she sighed.

Louise smiled just as she brought her gun out from her inside pocket and saw that Liam had his as well.

“Let’s get ready to rumble”

 

 

“Louise? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about us. Can you give us a scan of the area please?”

“There’s no one there at the moment, you’re only a few metres away from the vault. We’re still working out the code. Give us a minute”

Harriet tapped away at her computer as she tried to figure out the code for the vault. Louise and Liam were walking back to back with their guns pointed out in front of them. They moved quickly but carefully through the mazed basement. Everything was bright, with white walls and bright white lights shining down on them. It made her a bit sweaty but she took no notice of it.

“Turn left and you’re there” 

“Got the code yet love?” Louise asked.

“Yeaaahhh…yes! we do. Alright we’ve managed to override one of the passcode so we’ve done half the work for you”

“Thanks babe” she said and Harriet giggled.

“Hello! We’re trying to do a task here. Can you two stop flirting with each other?” Niall intervened.

“Shut up Niall, we were having a moment” Harriet spoke before punching Niall in the arm.

“Ow”

“Hey! You two! Stop fighting” Louise said.

“Sorry” they both muttered.

“Here’s the code: 24121994”

“Oh my God”

“What is it?”

“That’s my birthday. Does he want me to rob this bank or something?” she sighed.

“That’s kinda cute though”

“No Harriet, don’t be on his side”

“Sorry Louise”

“It’s fine” she paused. “We’re in”

She heard the sound of something turning and she heard Louise gasp. 

“What? What is it?” 

“It’s in gold bullion bars?”

“You can still take it right?”

“Of course we can babe, it’ll just be a bit harder to carry that’s all”

“Good, hurry up though, you only have ten minutes”

“Sure thing. We-”

Harriet gasped when she heard some gunshots go off. She seemed to be frozen in shock as she heard dead silence from the other end. 

“L-Louise” she whispered. “Shit” she cursed when the laptop showed the system rebooting. “Niall? what’s happening?”

“We’ve been spotted. We need to find out what’s happened to Liam and Louise, We need to get them out” Niall said as he ferociously typed at the computer to see if he could do anything.

They were working silently and quickly as they tried to do something, anything to get to them. 

Harriet jumped when she heard the door of the van open abruptly and a disguised Liam jumped inside of the car. 

“Liam, where’s-” 

“Just go.”

“What about Louise?” she questioned.

“Go!” 

Niall instantly went to the driver’s seat and put his foot down. Harriet stared at Liam as they drove away from the scene. He couldn’t seem to make eye contact with her which made her even more suspicious. 

Niall made sure to drive through streets that didn’t have too many security cameras, taking back roads and shortcuts to get to their hideout. 

“Where is Louise?”

“She told me to carry on without her”

“What?! She could die?!”

“I know she won’t die, she’s careful. She’ll make it back, I know of it” 

Harriet just stared at him for a while before turning back to look at her laptops. She hoped Louise would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I almost called Louise Catherine. I need to stop doing an 'A view from the bridge' essay otherwise I'm gonna get them mixed up again.
> 
> Aww Zaynie pie


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long, I was enjoying the bank holiday with my family.
> 
> Anyway this is a mature section well it's more at the end.
> 
> Enjoy.

Harriet sat on the bedcover, her legs were crossed and her hands were resting on them. She stared continuously at the duvet as her mind seemed to be clogged up with lots of thoughts.

“Harriet…” Niall asked tentatively and she grunted in response. “Louise will be okay” Niall sighed when she stayed silent.

They had counted what Liam had in his bag, a total of 10 in his two bags. They had checked and he had around thirty four million on him but for some reason Harriet still wasn’t happy. She smiled weakly when Liam and Niall patted her on the back and when they cheered happily. 

“Hey, we’re gonna head to bed. Don’t stay up too late” 

“Alright. Bye. See you in the morning” she replied.

“Night”

She continued to sit on the bed as they closed the door behind them. It was late and Louise still wasn’t back yet. She was worried about her, just like the others were but she guesses they were used to it. 

She sighed as she lifted the covers over her body and she could feel herself not wanting to fall asleep. She seemed to want to go to bed but she felt like there was something keeping her awake.

She felt restless and the bed did feel a bit empty without Louise there next to her. Harriet frowned after realising what she was thinking about. She liked Louise, maybe even more than she realised but she finally noticed it. Maybe that’s why she was having these withdrawals from Louise. 

Harriet heard a bit of rustling from behind the door and she instantly reached for the gun underneath her pillow. She heard the door slowly being opened and she cocked her gun at the person. 

Louise gasped loudly as she saw Harriet pointing a gun at her. She seemed to be frozen in place like Harriet was as they tried to process what was happening. Harriet saw the scars that were marked onto her face and some black streaks darkening the tone of her skin. Her once clean outfit had a few blood stains and some rips in her clothing.

“Harriet I-”

“Louise” she whispers quietly. “What happened to you?”

“Haz I-”

“No be quiet. I am very angry with you Louise! How can you be gone for so long?! You had me worried sick about you” Harriet started angrily as she dropped her gun and marched over to her. 

“Aww you care about me” Louise smirked but it was soon wiped off when Harriet slapped her, making her wince.

“Don’t try and change the subject”

“Look I’m sorry that I made you this angry Haz. I missed you too”

“It’s not just about that Louise, when I couldn’t contact you and you didn’t come back to the van I thought that I had lost you. I just thought that I would never see you again and I felt like it was my fault for not looking after you”

“Harriet, it wasn’t your fault that what happened happened. Mistakes happen and things can go off plan but I’m here right?” Louise said with a small smile reaching her face and a hand coming up to touch her cheek. 

“I feel like it was”

“But it wasn’t”

“What if you didn't come back?” 

“Don’t worry about that Haz, there’s nothing to worry about”

“But-”

Harriet instantly gasped when Louise brought their lips together in a hard kiss to shut her. Harriet instantly kissed her back, a hand snaking it’s way up her body and to Louise’s blonde, more dirt than hair wig. Louise seemed to groan in appreciation when Harriet reciprocated the kiss and kept their bodies close together. 

Harriet was left breathless as she pulled away from Louise, her lips redder and plumper than before. “I-I should clean your face”

“Thanks babe” she grinned and Harriet giggled. 

 

 

Louise sat patiently on the toilet seat as Harriet wiped some of the marks off with a wipe. She was kneeling in between her legs and had a small first aid kit near her scattered all over the floor. Some of the cuts on her skin had some dried blood over them and Harriet frowned when she wiped them off. Louise watched carefully as Harriet concentrated on her face. Her red lips were slightly parted and her eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Umm…Can I…?” Harriet asked quietly as she pointed to her clothing.

“Oh yeah”

Louise winced when Harriet pushed against an open cut on her skin, a searing pain shooting through her shoulder. 

“Sorry!”

“No. It’s fine Haz”

She heard her gasp when she saw the massive gash across her chest going from her chest to her collar bone. 

“I’m gonna need more bandages” Harriet sighed.

“You can get them later baby”

“But your cuts-”

“It’s okay”

“They could get infected, which is not okay with me!” She exclaimed quietly. 

“I’m sorry babe. I’ll let you carry on. Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it” Louise smiled before reaching a hand to Harriet’s cheek. Harriet looked timidly at her hands before peeking up at Louise. “Thank you” she whispered before kissing her forehead. 

 

 

Harriet and Louise were in bed already, it being almost four in the morning when they finally ended up under the warm sheets. Louise scooted closer to Harriet an arm draping over her waist and pulling her into her front.

“Don’t touch me” Harriet muttered.

“What?”

“I’m still angry at you”

“Harriet…You can’t still be mad at me”

“I am and you can always go join the sofa”

“Haz” she whined. “Please don’t be mad at me”

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow Louise” 

Louise pouted as she looked at Harriet’s clothed back. “I’m sorry” she whispered before rolling onto her opposite side.

 

 

Harriet woke up in the morning and felt a pair of arms around her waist. Louise was softly sleeping behind her and she frowned. She looked down at the hand touching her stomach. Somehow Louise must’ve managed to turn over to Harriet during the night. 

Harriet took in a deep breath whilst she tried to get out from underneath her tight grip. She didn’t want to disturb Louise as she slept but she couldn’t stay there forever. She quietly slid out until she was sitting on the side of the bed.

“H-Harriet?” she heard her whisper once she noticed her sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t leave me, please” 

Louise sounded so fragile and it showed a side she had never seen before. She wanted to be able to bring the usual confidence she carried back into her voice. 

“Okay” Harriet sighed before letting herself be pulled back by Louise.

“I’m sorry H. I’m so so sorry. Please don’t be mad at me”

“I forgive you” she smiled.

Louise’s eyes seemed to widen comically as soon as the words left her mouth. “Thank God. I couldn't bear for you to be angry at me” 

Harriet watched as a smile reached Louise’s lips and soon she was pulled on top of her body.

“Louise! No I’ll hurt you! Stop!” she gasped whilst trying to escape her arms.

“Harriet, I have been through much worse pain. I don’t mind you being on top of me, in more ways than one” 

Harriet gasped before hitting Louise’s shoulder. “Stop that”

“Can’t help it doll” she laughed. 

Harriet yelped when Louise started to blow raspberries into her neck. She squirmed and giggled as she tried to escape her tight grip. 

“Louise!” she gasped. “Stop!” 

Louise ran her hands down to her waist, deciding to tickle her as well. She could hear her laughing into her ears whilst she was trying to gain breath at the same time. Louise snickered for a bit more before finally stopping and pulling her in for a kiss. 

Harriet froze as her lips met her’s and immediately Louise pulled apart. 

“I am so, so sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It was a spur of the moment” Louise blushed. 

“It’s fine love” Harriet laughed, her green eyes glimmering in the light. “Considering we robbed a bank yesterday, you seem pretty chipper today”

“Well I do have you with me, I have no reason not to be happy”

“Stop” Harriet blushed before hiding her face in Louise’s neck. 

“Harriet, as much as I like your hair, I don’t really want a face full of it”  

“Sorry!” she laughed before sitting up on Louise’s stomach. 

She saw the corners of Louise’s lips curve upwards. 

“How much did you get yesterday?” 

“Around ten bars”

Harriet smiled widely as she lightly ran a hand over her stomach. “At least that’s a good thing. How did you do that and you managed to carry all that weight here? Pretty impressive” 

“I know Harriet, you should be impressed. I’m a strong gal”

“Seem like one” Louise groaned loudly as she started to sit up and Harriet frowned. “You must be really hurt”

“Well I know a few ways you could make it better” Louise winked suggestively.

“And how is that?” Harriet smirked.

“A cup of tea would be nice”

Harriet laughed. “Are you serious?”

“Yes! totally, now go!” Harriet raised an eyebrow. “Chop chop, milk no sugar”

“Ugh fine, I guess because you’re hurt I’ll do it” 

“Babe, I was only joking, you don’t have to”

“I’ll do it, it’s fine Lou” 

“You’re making me feel bad now” Louise pouted. 

Harriet climbed off of her lap and made her way over to a small kitchenette. She made her the cup of tea that she wanted. She could feel Louise’s eyes on her as she moved around the small area but she didn’t mind, it even brought a little smile to her face. 

“Here you go love, careful it’s hot” Harriet grinned before she slowly sat down beside Louise on the edge of the bed. She was already sitting up and smiled thankfully as she was given the warm beverage. 

“Thank you very much” 

She watched carefully with wide eyes and baited breath as Louise took a sip from the cup. 

“Tastes nice, it’s almost there” 

“Good” she said letting out a sigh of relief.

Harriet didn’t realise how close they were until Louise looked up from her cup to stare at her. She blushed before looking down at her lap, biting her lip as her hair fell in front of her face. 

“Hey” Louise said then put a finger underneath her chin to lift it up so they could look at each other. She smiled again, this time her dimples popped out. “You’ve got pretty dimples” 

“Thank you” she blushed as she ran a thumb over her cheek.

Harriet gasped when there was a knock on the door and she instantly stood up. “Come in!” 

She saw Niall standing beside the door and a grin was on his face.

“Hi Harriet…and Louise?! You’re back!” Harriet smiled, unaware of Louise sending a harsh glare towards him. “Sorry. Did I interrupt something?”

“No” Harriet spoke.

“Yes” Louise muttered.

“Oh alright” 

“What’s the matter?” Harriet asked. 

“I was gonna check up on you but I didn’t realise Louise was back. Are you alright?”

“Hurt myself a bit but I’m okay” 

“Good” Niall smiled. “Anyway…I’ll leave you two alone, I’m gonna get something to eat, I am hungry” 

“Okay goodbye Niall”

“Bye” Louise mumbled as the door closed. 

“I’m gonna get ready” 

“Oh, yeah. Good idea. We need to leave soon” 

“You sure you okay? You don’t need anything else do you?”

“I’m fine love, thank you” 

 

 

They had made it to the airport, their private jet waiting for them in a space. Niall and Liam would be going somewhere else but they decided to wave them off anyway. 

Harriet and Louise had their suitcases in hand as they walked towards the plane. They were heading back to England as they wanted to stay there for a bit. 

“Oh umm…Harriet, I’ve got to take this phone call. I’ll be back soon” she said before walking slightly ahead of her. 

“Harriet!” Niall called. 

“Yeah?” she asked before turning around to face him. 

“Look after her for us please”

“I will” she smiled.

“Keep in touch with us, we would like to know what you’re up to and maybe we can hang out again if that’s what you want to do” Liam said.

Harriet grinned. “Sure, it was nice working with you both” 

“As with you”

“Enjoy England” Niall said.

“Hopefully it won’t be raining”

“Haha, I wish but you know how the weather is in England”

“It’s only Autumn probably one of the rainiest seasons but we should be okay. Goodbye guys, have a safe journey” she replied before hugging them both tightly. 

“Goodbye Harriet” 

“Bye” she smiled before waving them off.

Harriet turned back to see Louise talking on the phone with a frown etched into her face. It made her frown as well seeing her look like that but she decided to go to the jet instead of interrupting her.

She had her luggage put away then climbed inside and took a seat as she waited for her to come inside. 

Five minutes later and Louise finally came in. She looked happy as she went to sit beside Harriet. 

“Hey, you alright?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, Dad just called telling me about what happened at the bank and I had to pretend that I wasn’t happy” 

Harriet smiled at Louise as she watched her get comfortable in her seat. Louise smirked, letting out a short breathy laugh as she saw the news. 

“What is it?”

“Look who’s on TV”

Harriet turned to look at the small screen of the TV seeing the latest headline on the screen. 

“There are reports that almost $70 million has been stolen from ‘Tomlinson & co’. There appeared to be no security footage as it is presumed that the security was shut down for fifteen minutes and in that time the money was stolen. Police aren’t sure whether it was a one man job or a group but they are working to find out what happened”  

“You did a good job Curly” Louise smiled.

“No I didn’t, it was mainly Niall” Harriet sighed as she looked down at her lap.

“Hey, you did well. You managed to make us go undetected. I couldn’t ask for more”

She blushed. “Thank you Louise” 

“No problem, don’t degrade yourself, you’re a talented woman and you should be proud of that”

“Thanks”

“Now get some sleep we’ve got a long journey back” 

“Okay” she sighed then rested her head on Louise’s shoulder, falling into a deep slumber.

 

 

They walked into their hotel room feeling tired as they placed their things on the floor. 

“You goin’ to bed Haz?”

“Yeah, I’ma bit tired”

Louise hummed before going into the bathroom with some clothes in hand. They both got dressed into some nightwear and soon they were both in the bed. 

“Goodnight Haz”

“Night Lou” 

“Hey…could I give you a kiss?” Louise asked timidly. 

“Oh! yeah you can” she blushed. 

Louise grinned then leaned in to give her a kiss. She sighed as they met in a chaste kiss, she slipped a hand over Harriet’s lace covered hips and pulled her closer to her body. Harriet gasped before pressing a bit harder against her lips. 

Only a few moments later was Louise rolling on top of Harriet with a smirk on her face. Her kisses managed to emit moan from her as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. 

“Lou” she whispered against her lips and she hummed in reply.

Her lips soon pressed kisses against her neck as she slowly moved down towards her chest. Harriet wiggles around in pleasure as Louise nips at the skin of her boobs. 

“What do you want to do baby?” 

“I w-want you” Louise looked up at Harriet, seeing her eyes closed and head turned to the side. She smirked before going back up and sucking at her neck. “Please” she whimpered.

“Okay Haz”

“I want you to fuck me”

“Well I don’t know how i’m gonna do that Love with nothing with me”

Harriet blushed as she looked away from Louise’s eyes and decided to look down at her chest instead. “I have a umm…I brought a dildo” she sighed and let out a groan when Louise laughed. 

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of babe” she smiled.

“It’s in my suitcase, at the bottom”  
Louise hummed as she slid of Harriet’s body and grabbed the toy and some lube she had in her own bag. When she comes back, Harriet immediately pulls her back on the bed and on top of her body. She has taken off her black lingerie nightwear already in the time it took Louise to come back and she was laying flustered and naked on the bed.

Louise grins when she sees Harriet’s body all laid out in front of her. She is beautiful, she thought as she ran a hand over her stomach. She must have shaved recently as her body looked hairless and it seems to have a shine to it even though the room was quite dark.

Her eyes raked over her body before she finally went to kiss her thighs. She sucked marks into the creamy skin of her thighs and occasionally would bite down on it. A few purple bruises were made on her skin as she made her way closer and closer to Harriet’s cunt. She was already a bit wet from arousal as Louise nipped at her skin. 

“Lou please” she whimpered. 

She smirked playfully before tugging her clit into her mouth. She sucked and rolled it with her tongue. She could hear Harriet gasping from above her and she was proud that she was making these noise come out of her. 

Harriet’s hips shunted up quickly when Louise pulled particularly hard. She groaned in disapproval as she snaked a hand around her waist and pushed it back down again. 

“Lou” she whined. “Please fuck me” 

She smirked before pressing a kiss to her cunt and climbing up her body. Louise brought her in for a kiss, putting her body weight on Harriet’s. Whilst she kissed her, she reached for the lube beside her and with one hand managed to lubricate two fingers.  

Harriet gasped when she felt a finger press against her cunt. She moaned when she pushed a finger in, her body squirming underneath hers.

Louise grinned as she saw her come undone and she watched as she kept on pushing down on her fingers. 

“Another one, p-please”

Louise hummed before slipping another finger into her wet pussy. She scissored her fingers inside of her as she spread her open even more. 

“I’m ready”

“You sure baby?” 

“Yeah” she nodded. 

Louise smiled before she grabbed the toy beside her. Harriet groaned when she felt the toy being pushed inside of her. Louise watched as she slowly push the toy inside of her and soon it was fully in. 

“You okay?” she asked.

Harriet nodded with her eyes closed. “Yeah, you can move again”

Louise easily pulled the toy out until it was just the tip that was inside of her. She quickly developed her movements as she let the toy be pushed in and out of her. Harriet was letting out loud moans and soon her hands were grappling at Louise’s back.

“Fuck Harriet, you look so pretty” she muttered.

“Yeah?”

“Does it feel good? Me fucking you like this”

“Yeah. Feels so good Lou, ah-” she mumbled incoherently.

Louise grinned as she moved down and decided to suck on her nipples. Harriet whined even louder as nipped at the harden skin. 

“Fuck Lou, s-so good” 

“You like that baby?”

“Y-yeah, harder please” she whimpered.

“Okay baby” Louise replied before fucking her a bit harder.

“I’m close Lou”

“Come on Haz”

She was whimpering and moaning as Louise kept on pushing the toy into her cunt. Harriet kept on gasping for air as she felt herself close to coming. 

“Lou!” she yelled as she finally came, Louise’s fingers getting drenched in the process.

“So beautiful baby” Louise muttered into her ears. 

“Let me get you off” Harriet mumbled tiredly. 

“It’s alright baby” 

Harriet pulled her in for a kiss. “Thank you, that was fun”

“I’m glad you liked it” she smiled before pulling the toy out of her. 

“I’m actually tired now” Harriet grinned and Louise laughed. 

“Me too, let’s go to bed now” she smiled before ditching the toy on the floor. 

Louise let Harriet tuck herself under her chin and soon they were both asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

They spent the rest of their time travelling around London until Harriet had to leave to go see her family for a week. Louise felt a bit lonely as she didn't really have any family that she could visit, well ones that she liked. She realised in that week that she probably missed her more than she should of and when she came back she immediately took her to a lavish restaurant in central London. It was there that she asked her to be her girlfriend and of course Harriet said yes, she had no reason not to.

Maybe it was the universe telling her that she should have hired Harriet all those months ago and that was why she was was here today with her by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it!!! Hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Like/Comment/Subscribe whatever it means a lot to me.
> 
> :DDD


End file.
